1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness which includes one or more conducting paths, and a pipe-like exterior member which accommodates the conducting paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2004-224156 includes three high voltage electric wires, and three metal protecting pipes for accommodating and protecting the three high voltage electric wires, respectively. The high voltage electric wires are included to connect a motor that is mounted in the front of a vehicle and an inverter which is mounted in the middle of the vehicle or at the back side of the vehicle.
The wire harness is adapted to be wired through a vehicle body floor which is outside a vehicle body frame. Therefore, the metal protecting pipe is formed so that the high voltage electric wires can be protected from a stone splash and a water splash. The metal protecting pipe protects the high voltage electric wire from a stone splash and a water splash, and has rigidity to prevent the bending of the high voltage electric wire, and also has an electromagnetic shielding function because the metal protecting pipe is made of metal.
The wire harness is manufactured by inserting the high voltage electric wires into the metal protecting pipes which are in a straight state, and after having performed the insertion respectively, bending the metal protecting pipes along the wiring path of the wire harness under the vehicle body floor. After the wire harness is manufactured as above in a factory of the harness manufacturer, the wire harness is conveyed to an assembly plant of the vehicle manufacturer and is assembled to a predetermined position of a vehicle, and thereby the wiring is completed.